Archie-Christine Relationship
The relationship between Archie Simpson and Christine Nelson is known as both Arstine (Ar'chie/Chri'stine) and Snike (Sn'ake/Sp'ike). Relationship History Overview Although Archie and Christine (aka Snake and Spike) started dating in Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Christine had a crush on Archie in Three's a Crowd. She asked him to go to the school dance with him, as friends, but Archie wanted to go with Michelle Accette. Christine found out about this, and told Archie that she had forgotten about a family obligation and that she wouldn't be able to attend the dance, so that Archie could go with Michelle. It was revealed that Christine was still crushing on Archie since she was sixteen in Our Lips Are Sealed (1). Christine and Archie were seen slow-dancing in Mother and Child Reunion (2), but they were interrupted by Manny, J.T., and Toby, because Emma went to visit her "online friend" and assumed that she was in danger. Archie and Christine were later seen coming to Emma's rescue. Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High During Season's Greetings, when Christine brings her baby, Emma, to school for the first time, Archie as well as some other students, go to see her. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 2) Archie and Christine developed a strong relationship as time went by. In Take My Breath Away, it was revealed that Christine proposed to Archie. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 3) During Father Figure (2) Christine and Archie have given birth to a son. During Should I Stay or Should I Go? Archie was feeling sullen and depressed as he is undergoing chemotherapy. Joey decides to take Archie bowling to cheer him up. Archie refuses to do so, then Christine forces him to go bowling with Joey. By the end of the episode Christine and Emma were seen smiling when Archie, Joey and Derek were driving home singing "Everybody Wants Something." Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 4) Archie and Christine are seen together in the opening sequence. In Time Stands Still (2), after the tragic school shooting, Archie and Christine were horrified. They are frustrated by Emma being forced to wait in a classroom to be interviewed by the police, and snaps at Mr. Raditch for ignoring the signs of Rick being bullied, but Christine calms him down. In Secret, after the shooting, Emma was an emotional and mental mess. Archie and Christine find out that not only had Emma been sneaking out at night, but she has contracted gonorrhea by performing oral sex on Jay Hogart. They are shocked but also supportive. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 5) In The Lexicon of Love, Archie is spotted by Emma kissing Ms. Hatzilakos. Archie tells her to keep it a secret, but Emma reveals the kiss later in the episode, and Christine throws him out. In I Against I, Archie shows up at Christine's house, and he gives her a sapphire necklace for their anniversary. Christine throws out the necklace because she was still upset with Archie although she said it was perfect. Later in the episode when she sees a male stripper that looks like Archie, she reveals that she is still in love with him. In Our Lips Are Sealed (1), Archie tells Diane and Joey that he still loves Christine and that he misses her. Diane tells him to do something that reminded Christine why she fell in love with him in the first place. Later in the episode, Archie is seen at the mall trying to win Christine's heart back, and succeeds. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 6) After Sean was released from jail, Archie and Christine let him sleep on their couch. When Emma and Sean decide they're ready for it, Archie goes crazy while Christine is okay with it. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 7) Archie and Chrstine's marriage almost ended again in Another Brick In The Wall, when Archie was depressed when he was falsely accused of sexually harassing Darcy Edwards. He spent his days sitting at home depressed. Christine said she needed some time apart until Archie got his act together. After awhile, Archie was declared not a pedophile, and he and Christine reconcile. Their relationship grew stronger. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 8) In Uptown Girl (1), Archie and Christine are seen dropping off Emma, Manny, and Liberty at Smithsdale University. Archie listens to his wife's worries on how their baby has grown up and is going to college. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 9) In Holiday Road, Archie and Christine talk to Emma about her college problems. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, In the beginning, Snake is walking by because school is over, and he is excited because he is going camping with his wife. Spike and Snake just got back from a camping trip together. They are happy to see Emma and Manny at home waiting for them. But, moments after they arrive home, Spinner walks in with flowers and tells Spike and Snake that Emma and he love each other, and that they're going to have a beach wedding tomorrow. Snake and Spike are upset, but they want the best for Emma. Snake is also shocked that Emma is marrying Spinner Mason. Emma also asks them to walk her down the aisle. Spike and Snake don't back down, and they say, "Yes". At the wedding they walk their daughter, Emma, down the aisle, and have a good time celebrating with everyone. Degrassi (Season 10–present) In Cry Me A River (2), a photo of Spike and Snake is shown on Snake's desk. While Snake was talking to Dave about his behavior, he indicates that Archie and Christine are still happily married, although Christine's last appearance was in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Timeline *Friendship: **Start: Prior to "Season's Greetings" (3.04) Original Degrassi *Attraction: **Start: "Three's a Crowd" (5.12) Original Degrassi ***Archie chose Michelle over Christine before they even began a relationship. *First Relationship: **Start Up: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" (2.03) The Next Generation **Engaged: A month prior to "White Wedding (1)" (2.12) The Next Generation **Married: "White Wedding (2)" (2.13) The Next Generation **Broke Up: "The Lexicon of Love (2)" '(5.12) The Next Generation ***Reason: Emma told Spike that she saw Snake kissing Ms. Hatzilakos. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: '"Our Lips Are Sealed (1)" (5.15) The Next Generation ***Reason: Spike forgave Snake for what he did and admitted that she still loved him. Rival Relationships *Archie-Michelle Relationship *Archie-Daphne Friendship Trivia *They were seen together in the opening credits in Seasons 3 to 7. *They were the second group of students to get married. The others being Simon & Alexa and Spinner & Emma. *They were best friends with another couple, Joey and Caitlin. *He cheated on her with Daphne Hatzilakos. *Their second relationship almost ended again when student Darcy Edwards wrongly accused him of sexual harassment to hide the fact that she was raped at a party. Spike accuses Snake of doing something wrong, and leaves until the allegations are cleared against Snake. They later reconcile, and become stronger. *They both graduated in the Class of 1992. *They both go by their nicknames rather than their real first names. *They have a son together named Jack. *Archie is the stepfather of Spike's daughter Emma Nelson. *Christine claimed that she loved Archie since she was sixteen. Gallery White9classic.jpg image199999.jpg Season-7-Snake-Spike-degrassi-1384008-535-330.jpg snikeguise.jpg adorablebabyy.jpg spikesna.jpg maried...jpg olddudeold.jpg defreakinggrassi.jpg 5464d.jpg img523_0.jpg 279555.jpg Snike.jpg kjdfdkjfdsfnak.jpg|Snake and Spike in Mother and Child Reunion (2) WW1.10.jpg Spikesnake56.PNG Spikesnake343.PNG Spikesnake33.PNG Snakwspike88.PNG Ss6tt.PNG 4332.PNG STACIE7.jpg Wwwwww.jpg tumblr_l6i0bpTnm71qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i757HdZB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i78bksxz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6fw8oxXM41qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l788ovOQ9l1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7893bayMA1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m9boe3bQlI1qc1tpr.jpg A74.jpg tac_1.png tac_49.png Tac 17.png Tac 15.png Tac 5.png Tac 3.png Tac 2.png 9yui.png Category:Relationships Category:Marriage Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Parents